Letters From A Lover
by kittycat3689
Summary: Sakura is totally happy with her life...until she realises she’s falling in love. So what’s making her so upset? ...The person she’s falling in love with only exists through emails. And what’s the catch with her so called worst enemy – Syaoran Li?
1. HIM

**Letters ****From**** A Lover**

**By Kittycat3689**

**A/N: This is the first time I've ever posted a story on here, so I'm only going to continue it if people actually like it and send reviews. So please do!**

Summary: Sakura is totally happy with her life...until she realises she's falling in love. So what's making her so upset? ...The person she's falling in love with only exists through emails. And what's the catch with her so called worst enemy – Syaoran Li?

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, but I do own the ideas in this story.

---------------------------------

_**Chapter 1**_

_**HIM**_

----------Sakura's POV----------

"SAKURA!!" I groaned as I heard my name being yelled out and glanced at the clock.

'7:50' the digital numbers stared blankly at me.

I stared blankly back for a few seconds before my brain began to process what my eyes were seeing. "Oh no I'm late! Tomoyo is going to kill me!" I screamed as I jumped out of bed and pulled on my favourite pair of cargo pants. They were just plain grey, much to Tomoyo's disgust, but I had wanted them so she let me buy them. I stood there for a minute trying to find a top before deciding on a pale pink one with a pattern down the left side that Tomoyo made for me. It wasn't my fault that I had been up all night emailing Soccerstar. Of course, that isn't his real name. I didn't know his real name, assuming **he** is a he at all. I met him on an online dating site called 'The One'. My name on the site is EmeraldCutie. Tomoyo made me join the site six months ago much to my horror. But when I got a message a week later from Soccerstar and we got to know each other, I was glad she did. Eventually we had traded email addresses instead. I smiled as I remembered the email from last night.

_**Hey **__**Cutie **____**P**_

_**What about you do I think about? Why are you so curious? Nothing disturbing or psychotic, I promise! **__**Haha.**__** You know, just things like 'what do you look like' and 'what if I see her every day but don't know it's her'. **_

_**You ARE a girl right? I mean you sound like a girl and everything, but you never really know on these things do you? But I promise you that I'm a guy **_____

_**So what have you been up to? A new school year is starting for me tomorrow. I can't wait! (That was sarcastic). There's this classmate of mine who I've been enemies with since forever! So I'm not really looking forward **__**to THAT particular meeting. **_

_**Do you still go to school? We've been talking for half a year and yet I know barely anything about you. I want to know more. Reply soon cutie. **_

_**Soccerstar**____**xoxo**_

I cleared my thoughts and was about to run downstairs when I looked over at my mirror and saw two big emerald eyes looking back at me. I smiled as I stared at my reflection in the mirror for a minute before deciding to leave my hair down. I was growing it, and it was finally just past my shoulders.

I grabbed a piece of toast on my way through the kitchen, threw my bag over my back and yelled goodbye to dad before pulling on my skates and hurrying to school. 'Why can I never be on time?' I thought angrily to myself. After however many years of school I've had, I STILL can't manage to wake up on time. I was about to turn left when I skated right into someone who had been behind the tree.

"Owww" I moaned.

"Watch where you're going Kinomoto!"

I groaned even louder when I heard that and realised who it was I'd bumped into.

"Whatever" I mumbled, before getting up, dusting myself off and continuing on my way to school.

----------Syaoran's POV----------

I got up angrily and stared at where she had been a few seconds ago. 'That was weird' I thought as I started walking towards the school gates again. I groaned as I saw Eriol waiting for me at the school gates.

"Homeroom is finished."

"Hi to you too" I replied.

"Sakura said she ran into you on her way to school so I just thought I'd come tell you that you need to pick up your timetable from the office." He replied.

I stared at him for a minute before saying "You're on first name basis with her now?" He rolled his eyes.

"I went holidaying in the same place as she did. We hung out a lot." He said. I glared at him.

"You hung out with HER?"

"Yes. I hung out with HER. She does have a name you know." I didn't know what to say to this.

"What are you two now? Friends? Lovers?" I asked, dreading the answer for some unknown reason.

"You're going to make us late" he complained.

I sighed, realising I wasn't going to get an answer from him. "Then why are you waiting for me?!?" I asked angrily.

I heard him sigh and stared at him. "Don't make being your friend harder than it already is." He said before turning and walking away from me. I stared after him. 'What is everyone's problem today?'

----------Sakura's POV----------

It was the first day back at school and all everyone could talk about was their fabulous holidays. I'd spent the first half of mine holidaying with my family (and Eriol), and the second half at the beach with Tomoyo, so we were pretty up to date on each other's lives, and all I could talk about was HIM.

"He's ruined my day already." I complained to Tomoyo. She laughed.

"YOU ran into HIM." She reminded me.

"Yes" I agreed "But that isn't really the point. The point is that I SAW him. And I had to SPEAK to him." I sighed and sunk down lower into my chair.

"How's Soccerstar?" Tomoyo asked slyly.

"Shuddup!" I shot back. She laughed.

"Oh come on! Give me something!" She complained. I rolled my eyes. She was forever trying to set me up with someone.

"He's good. We're still talking. I still like him." I answered.

"Like or love?" She asked with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Tomoyo" I glared at her and she smiled, but didn't say anything more.

Homeroom had finished five minutes ago, and Tomoyo and I had already compared our timetables and found out we had all the same classes but one. She was taking fashion, I was taking creative writing. We were currently in our first period class, and I had scored the back seat next to the window, with Tomoyo next to me.

"Hey Kura!" I heard someone say enthusiastically and glanced to the classroom door to see someone walking in.

"Eriol! Yay you're in my class!" I exclaimed as I leaped up to give him a second hug that day. The first was during homeroom. He laughed and winked at me as he took the seat in front of Tomoyo.

"Wonder if Syaoran is in this class?" I heard Tomoyo mutter.

I glanced at her, "I hope not"

"Aww sorry to disappoint you Kura but he is. He's just late." Eriol said, butting into our conversation.

"He's late?!?" Tomoyo exclaimed. "He's never late!" I sighed; sometimes I thought my best friend had way too much interest in my worst enemy.

I looked at her and muttered "He's in this class?" They both looked up at me and started laughing.

"We can see your enthusiasm." I just rolled my eyes.

----------Syaoran's POV----------

I glared at my timetable. Not that it was the timetable's fault that Kinomoto ran into me, which made me late, which made the office lady angry at me. I rolled my eyes and made a pit stop at my locker before making my way to my first class of the day. I wondered how many classes I would have to put up with Eriol for. I remembered back to the conversation that morning. 'What is it I feel for that girl?' I wondered. I'd hated her when I first met her, but although we always tried our best to get on each other's nerves, I was beginning to like her. I shook my head. 'What am I saying? I don't like her!' I needed something else to think about. I glanced up the hallways. I didn't like being late. I'd have everyone's eyes on me when I walk into class and I'd have to apologise to the teacher. I sighed and rolled my eyes as I reached the door and opened it. 'Wait, no teacher.' The thought made me smile. I looked over to the back of the classroom where I usually sit and glared as I saw Sakura giving my best friend a hug and looking like she couldn't be happier. 'Why doesn't she smile like that when she sees me?' I thought, before getting angry that I wanted her smiling at me. 'This is getting complicated. What if I really do like her?' I tried to get that thought out of my head, but the picture of her hugging Eriol wouldn't go away.

"Hey Kinomoto" I called out and smiled as she turned her head to face me. I sat down in the seat in front of her. "Lemme see what classes you have!" I took her timetable before she could do anything to stop me. My eyes widened as I compared my timetable to hers. Every period was the same. I checked the names of the teachers. "Wow, all the same classes Saku!" I said as I grinned at her.

"Don't call me that." She practically spat at me. "And give me that back." I laughed and handed the timetable back to her.

"You know you love me Saku." I said. I was going to have some fun this year.

----------Sakura's POV----------

I was about to mutter some sort of horrible words to Tomoyo and Eriol, when HE walked into the class. I groaned and sunk even lower into my chair (not that I thought that was possible, but it was worth a shot).

"Hey Kinomoto" He said as he took the seat in front of me. I just stared at him in shock. "Lemme see what classes you have!' And before I could do a damn thing about it, he had my timetable in his hand.

'What does this guy get from annoying me? Does he live to annoy me? It sure seems like it.'

"Wow, all the same classes Saku!" He said smiling. I hope I heard him wrong.

"Don't call me that." I muttered. "And give me that back." He laughed and put my timetable back on my desk.

"You know you love me Saku." He said grinning. I was about to reply when the teacher walked into the room and asked for silence. I groaned quietly. This was going to be a looong day.

**A/N: It's only the first chapter. I promise it will get more interesting if people like it and want me to write more!**** Also, constructive criticism is welcomed.**


	2. Date?

**Letters ****From**** A Lover**

**By Kittycat3689**

**A/N: ****Well here's another chapter. I kind of went a bit blank. But it's getting there.**

**Thankyou ****sooo**** much to****Teruna****Hime**** for the review.**** This chapter is for you. **

Summary: Sakura is totally happy with her life...until she realises she's falling in love. So what's making her so upset? ...The person she's falling in love with only exists through emails. And what's the catch with her so called worst enemy – Syaoran Li?

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, but I do own the ideas in this story.

---------------------------------

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Date??**_

----------Sakura's POV----------

It was finally lunchtime and so far Li had been right, we had all the same classes. I sighed as I walked into the cafeteria. Tomoyo hadn't been in my last class, she'd been in her fashion class, and since I couldn't see her anywhere, my guess is that she stayed back. I stared at my feet and headed towards the door that led outside. This year was really going to test my patience. How could I possibly have Li in ALL my classes? I didn't even know he liked creative writing. I sighed as I sat down underneath the biggest cherry blossom tree in the school yard and started eating my lunch. 'I wish I had my laptop with me. Then I could reply to Soccerstar's last email' I thought as I took another bite of my lunch. I wanted to know more about him. But what if he turned out to be some kind of murderer or something? I smiled as I remembered the email from last night. Suddenly, the school bell went, signalling the start of the next class. "Hoe! How did I fall asleep?" I muttered as I jumped up and raced off towards maths. 'At least Tomoyo is in this class.'

----------Syaoran's POV----------

I sighed as I felt her eyes on the back of my head again. "You know if you keep doing that, your eyes are going to make holes in the back of my head." I muttered.

"What are you talking about?" She shot back.

"The fact that you won't stop staring at me"

"I'm not staring at you" She replied. I laughed.

It was nearly lunchtime and I had already managed to annoy her so much she felt like killing me. 'I knew I didn't like her. If I did I wouldn't be getting so much enjoyment out of making her annoyed.' I smiled triumphantly. The bell went, and I felt her knock against my arm in her hurry to get away from me. I shivered as I felt goose bumps down my arms. 'What the hell?' I pictured her face in my mind and frowned. 'No not this again. You do not like her. There is no way you could possibly like her. Think about Emerald Cutie. You like her, not Kinomoto.'

My thoughts argued with me all the way to my locker. I wasn't sure what I was going to do about my feelings. They were getting out of hand. I made my way over to the table that Eriol and I always sit at with Yamazaki, Ryu and Kai. Eriol was already there waiting for me.

"Glad you could make it. You were so busy staring off into space last period that I was starting to doubt you remembered where we sit at lunch." I glared at him. "What were you thinking about anyway? Emerald Cutie?"

"None of your business" I snapped.

"Don't tell me that she finally decided you're a jerk and she doesn't want anything to do with you." He said.

"We still talk. We're still friends. It's still none of your business." I replied as my thoughts started wandering to the email I had sent Emerald Cutie last night.

----------Sakura's POV----------

"Hey Sakura I'm just going to go check something with my fashion teacher. Wait for me at our lockers before going to our last class for today?" Tomoyo asked giving me the puppy eyes. Maths had just ended and I had slept through the whole lesson.

I smiled. "Course I'll wait for you!"

"Thanks Sakura! See you in 5 minutes. I promise!" I laughed as I watched her race off.

'She always has some sort of fashion emergency.' I thought as I wandered over to my locker. 'What was my combination again? Oh I got it.' I swung my locker door open and grabbed my chemistry things. 'How did we end up with chem right after maths?' I wondered. I glanced at my watch. Tomoyo had already been 10 minutes. I sighed and decided not to wait any longer.

"Kura!" I heard someone yell as I was about to leave. I glanced up, thinking Tomoyo had finally arrived, and saw Eriol running towards me. I smiled and walked over to him.

"Heya Eriol." I said cheerfully.

"How's your first day going?" he asked.

"As good as any first day ever is." I replied. He laughed.

"Where's Tomoyo?"

"She went to check something with her fashion teacher and was meant to be here about 5 minutes ago."

"Oh I should have guessed." He said laughing. "But I didn't call you over to ask about your friend."

I looked at him curiously. "So what DID you call me over here for?"

"Well I wanted to know if you were busy after school." I stared at him.

"Well no. No plans yet. Why?" I asked, wondering where this was going.

"Well... just wondering if you umm... wanted to go get ice cream with me?" He said, staring at the ground. I smiled.

"Really? I would love to!" I said enthusiastically.

He lifted his head up to look at me. "Oh okay, cool. Meet you at the school gates after school then?"

"Sounds good to me" I said. I was about to add 'This is going to be fun' to the end of my sentence when I realised Eriol was looking at the ground again and turning red. 'This isn't a date is it?' I thought. "Wait..." I said slowly. He looked at me again. "Is this a... umm..." I started.

"A date?" He asked.

"Well umm yeah" I replied.

"That's what I had in mind." He said.

'A date?!? I can't go on a date with Eriol!' I screamed in my head. 'Why not? He's a good guy and you get along great' the other side of my head argued back. 'Well, maybe we could give it a try.' I reasoned. "Okay, well see you after school then." I said, and turned around to go. Just as I was about to take my first step I heard someone call out to Eriol.

I glanced up to see Li's eyes staring at mine. "What do you want?"

"Just being able to look into your eyes is enough for me Saku." He replied. I stared at him in shock.

"Are you sick?" I asked, hoping he would say yes. I mean, what else could have possessed him to say what he just said. 'Ohhh wait...possessed...he could be possessed!'

"No I'm not sick. And I'm not possessed either." He said smiling. I just stared at him.

'Can he read my thoughts?' "I'm going to class. See you Eriol." I said hurriedly.

"Yeah see you after school Kura." He replied.

"After school?" I heard Li asked. I smiled. Maybe going on a date with Eriol wouldn't be so bad after all.

----------Syaoran's POV----------

"After school?" I repeated, feeling sick.

"Yeah after school." Eriol confirmed.

"Why are you seeing her after school?"

"We have a date" he shrugged and headed off to our last class for the day – chemistry.

"A date?"

"Do you need to repeat everything I say?" He shot back.

I stared at him in shock, feeling like I had just been stabbed in the chest. 'Eriol has a date with Kinomoto?' I shook my head to clear my thoughts. 'Am I jealous?' I frowned. I couldn't be jealous of Eriol because I did NOT like Kinomoto. I wasn't sure what was going on with me. Maybe it was the weather. It was unusually warm at the moment. 'Yeah that has to be it. The weather is making me think crazy things. There is no way I like Kinomoto. We're enemies for life.' I glared at the ground as I followed Eriol to class.

I thought I was going to be ok once the lesson started, but for some reason I couldn't concentrate. I could see Eriol tossing notes to Kinomoto from the corner of my eye. For some reason, this annoyed the hell out of me. "I hope you get caught." I muttered angrily.

"Whoa what's up with you?" Eriol replied, giving me a funny look.

"Nothing..." I replied. I somehow managed to make it through chemistry, and headed to my locker without saying goodbye to anyone. I was about to leave in my green ford mustang when I saw Eriol holding Kinomoto's hand. 'Okay this thing with Kinomoto has to stop. Feel happy for your best friend. He deserves to be happy.' I was starting to think that I was going to end up completely insane if I didn't do something soon.

----------Sakura's POV----------

I smiled as Eriol took my hand, and we walked over to the ice cream place together.

"So what do you want?" He asked as he led me to a booth in the far corner.

"Mint chocolate chip!" I exclaimed happily. He laughed and went to order.

"So how was the last week of your holidays? You spent them with Tomoyo right?" He asked as he came back with our ice cream.

"Yeah, she has a coast house and we stayed there with her mum. But it was mainly just me and Tomoyo sunbaking and swimming and having fun. What about you?"

"Oh I was just as home getting ready for the new school year." He replied. I smiled and took a bite of my ice cream before it all melted into my hands. "Your hair looks good this year."

I looked up at him surprised. My hair had been down to my waist last year, but I decided it was time for a change, so after the first week of the holidays I got Tomoyo to take me to a hairdresser. They had cut it way to short so I was desperately trying to grow it again. At the moment it was just down to my shoulders and didn't look too bad. I smiled. "Thanks Eriol. You should have seen it before. It was so short!" He laughed.

"I bet it looked cute." I stared at my ice cream.

'What is this feeling that I'm having? Do I like Eriol?' I thought. I had hardly talked to him last year, but when we both ended up at the same place for the first week of our holidays, I started getting to know him more. He was a really nice guy.

"How's Touya?" He asked, changing the subject. I smiled.

"He's just as annoying as always." He laughed. We talked about our favourite movies, songs, singers, flowers, colours, and everything else we could think of until it started to get dark.

"Hey Kura as much fun as I'm having, I think it's time I took you home." He said suddenly.

"That sounds good" I said as he offered me his arm. We walked in a comfortable silence, each lost in our own thoughts. 'Do I like Eriol?' I asked myself. But no matter how much I thought about it, I didn't have an answer.

"So can we do this again sometime?" Eriol said suddenly, breaking into my thoughts and bringing me back to reality.

"Sure, I had fun." I replied. He smiled and suddenly leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. "Hoe" I muttered quietly as my heart skipped a beat, and turned and ran inside. "Goodnight!" I called as I slammed the door shut. 'What was that?' I asked myself. Suddenly, the words from Soccerstar's last email ran through my head. "I haven't replied yet!" I exclaimed as I ran up the stairs and waited impatiently for my laptop to start.

_**Hey Soccerstar**_

_**I'm curious because there aren't many people around who ever bother to think about me, unless it's my best friend thinking how 'kawaii' I look in the new outfit she's made me. **_

_**I often wonder if it's you whenever I see someone at school or around the streets. And I will only tell you one think about my appearance. I am definitely a girl. **_

I paused, halfway through the sentence '_**I went on my first date today with this guy at school. I don't think...**_' 'No I won't write that' I muttered, my fingers already on the 'backspace' button.

_**Yes I still go to school. It**__** started for me today too. It was good being able to see my friends again. I only saw one of them during the holidays. I also have a classmate who I'm enemies with. But they were acting strange today. I think the stress of the first day back was getting to them or something. **_

_**I want to know more about you also. Does your name imply that you are good at soccer? I'm good at soccer, but I never really got the chance to play because I'm a girl. It isn't fair. **_

_**Much love,**_

_**EmeraldCutie.**___

I smiled as I signed off. I hadn't mentioned my date with Eriol in the end. But I didn't think I really needed to. Soccerstar and I got along so well, I didn't want to wreck it by mentioning me having a boyfriend. Or a guy friend who I went on dates with. I wasn't quite sure what Eriol was to me yet. My friendship with Soccerstar might not be the same after that. I frowned as I started thinking of Li and the soccer game we played years ago. If he had just let me play we might have been friends. But he didn't. It really wasn't fair. He was a jerk.

**A/N: Hmm so what do you think****What's this about**** soccer com****ing ****between Sakura and Syaoran? **

**Review please:D**


	3. New Girl

**Letters From A Lover**

**By Kittycat3689**

**A/N: ****Well here's another chapter. The story is slowly getting more interesting.**** And I know there aren't really and SxS moments, but don't worry, there will be. **

**This**** chapter is for Hikari Natsume****jennycuenca****miiniie.theunknown****, amey27**** and ****KamichamaKarinLover25**** Thanks so much for the reviews. I'm glad you like it. **

**Thanks also to all those who put this story on their story alert list. **

Summary: Sakura is totally happy with her life...until she realises she's falling in love. So what's making her so upset? ...The person she's falling in love with only exists through emails. And what's the catch with her so called worst enemy – Syaoran Li?

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, but I do own the ideas in this story.

---------------------------------

_**Chapter 3**_

_**New girl**_

----------Syaoran's POV----------

It was a brand new day and I had another hour before I had to be at school. I don't know why I was up so early, I just couldn't get a certain emerald eyed girl out of my head. My thoughts of her were seriously starting to get annoying. I sighed as I turned on my laptop and waited for the internet to load.

DING!

I glanced at the computer '1 new message from EmeraldCutie' I smiled and clicked on the email.

_**Hey Soccerstar**_

_**I'm curious because there aren't many people around who ever bother to think about me, unless it's my best friend thinking how 'kawaii' I look in the new outfit she's made me. **_

_**I often wonder if it's you whenever I see someone at school or around the streets. And I will only tell you one think about my appearance. I am definitely a girl. **_

_**Yes I still go to school. It started for me today too. It was good being able to see my friends again. I only saw one of them during the holidays. I also have a classmate who I'm enemies with. But they were acting strange today. I think the stress of the first day back was getting to them or something. **_

_**I want to know more about you also. Does your name imply that you are good at soccer? I'm good at soccer, but I never really got the chance to play because I'm a girl. It isn't fair. **_

_**Much love,**_

_**EmeraldCutie**_

I smiled. 'Hmm what do I say to this? Should we start giving out personal details?' I decided that a few things couldn't hurt, as long as I didn't get into specifics. And I was definitely glad that she's a girl. I was about to start writing a response when I realised I was meant to be picking my cousin up from the airport before school. "Crap" I muttered. I wrote my response as fast as I could, and clicked 'send' as I grabbed my school bag and rushed to my car.

Twenty minutes later I was standing in the airport watching people get off the plane.

"SYAORAN!!!" I sighed and stared at the girl running towards me.

"Hey Meiling" I greeted.

"I haven't seen you in so long. I'm so glad I'm here with you now." I sighed. This was going to get tiresome.

"You are not living with me."

"Oh I know. I already got my own place." I smiled in relief. "Hurry up Syaoran. I don't want to be late on my first day." I laughed.

----------Sakura's POV----------

I was excited. Apparently there was a new girl today. I loved it when new people came to school. I had been early that morning because Tomoyo stopped by half an hour before school and woke me up. 'Just one of the many reasons why she's my best friend' I thought as I smiled at her. Just then the classroom door opened and Li walked in with a girl I've never seen before.

"Talk later" I heard him say to her before taking the seat in front of me. I sat there shocked. 'He's friends with her already?' I felt a weird stabbing pain in my chest. 'What the hell? Don't tell me I'm jealous of the new girl. No way. She can have Li for all I care.' I decided to take a look at the new girl. She had long black hair and red eyes and was really pretty. She caught my eye and smiled, and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Would you like to introduce yourself?" my teacher said suddenly.

"I'm Meiling Li and I just moved here from Hong Kong to be with Syaoran. I like running and would do anything for my friends." She said as she smiled. I heard Li groan and couldn't stop a smile from spreading. I think I was going to like this girl.

It was lunchtime before I finally got the chance to talk to Meiling Li. I was sitting at Eriol's table in the canteen because he had called me over. We were currently deciding on a time and place for our next date. I wasn't quite sure where anyone else was. Rika, Chiharu and Naoko hadn't been at school all week because they were still at the coast, but Eriol's friends had just disappeared. Tomoyo was in the fashion room as always. Suddenly I heard a slight thump as someone sat next to me.

"Hey Kinomoto!" I turned and saw Meiling's red eyes staring into my emerald ones.

"Oh hey Li" I replied.

"Please call me Meiling."

"Ok, then you have to call me Sakura."

"Awesome. That's such a pretty name by the way." I just smiled. "So are you friends with Li?" She asked.

"Well, that would be stretching it a bit." I muttered. "How do you know him?"

"Oh he's my cousin" She replied.

"Sakura and Syaoran are worst enemies, although not many people completely understand why." Eriol said. I had almost forgotten he was still with us.

"Oh this sounds like it could be an interesting story." Meiling said, staring at me.

"Yeah well maybe another time" I muttered.

I was relieved when Tomoyo finally turned up. I looked up at her and was about to greet her when I noticed her expression.

"What's wrong Moyo?" I frowned.

"Nothing" she replied, sitting down and smiling at me. I looked at where her eyes had been staring and noticed Eriol's hand on top of mine. My eyes widened but I didn't say anything. 'How did I not notice his hand there?' I thought. I felt kind of uncomfortable, so I removed my hand from under his and grabbed my rubbish.

"I'm going to get my things for next lesson. I don't want to be late." I muttered as I left.

----------Syaoran's POV----------

I was meant to have met Eriol in the canteen about 15 minutes ago, but I'd been held up by these stupid girls who kept asking me out. I hate it when girls do that! I raced over to the canteen so that I wouldn't be any later. 'Eriol is going to have fun with this. I hate being late.' Just as I got to the canteen I ran into someone and fell down. "Oww" I muttered.

"Hoe" I heard a voice say.

"Sakura?" I glanced at the girl who was on the floor next to me.

"Don't you ever watch where you're going? And it's Kinomoto to you." She said angrily as she got up and walked off. I sighed.

"Syaoran are you ok?" I looked up to see Meiling staring at me with wide eyes.

"I'm fine. Just ran into someone." I muttered.

"Eriol is wondering where you are. I thought I'd come look for you. Come on." She held out her hand and pulled me up. "Whatever"

"Heya Syaoran, what took you so long?" Eriol asked smiling. I glared at him.

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Oh just wondering if you minded me ditching you on Saturday to spend time with Kura." I stared at him.

'Of course I mind! Why on earth wouldn't I mind? I want to be with her.' I screamed in my head. But out loud I just said "Yeah that's fine" I got up and walked to class feeling jealous, angry and upset.

I could feel Sakura's eyes on me all through our creative English class, so I kept staring at my desk. Suddenly I saw something white flash past my eye and land on my desk. I looked down and saw a piece of paper that had been scrunched into a ball. I opened it curiously.

**'What's wrong? And don't say nothing cause I can tell that something is up. Not that I care or anything, but you're acting weird. Cherry.' **

I raised my eyebrow. 'How does she know something is wrong?' I wondered. I wrote back.

**'I'm fine. Mind your own business in the future. Saturday is MY day with Eriol. In future, BACK OFF. Wolf.' **

I threw it over my head.

----------Sakura's POV----------

I sighed as I read the note I got back. 'Fine I will mind my own business. And he can have Eriol on Saturday. I don't care.' I thought. I threw the note into my bag and didn't bother talking to him again. 'Just one more class and today is over.' I smiled. Class without Tomoyo was pretty boring. After what seemed like years, the bell finally rang. I jumped up and walked out of the classroom to find Meiling hanging onto a very irritated looking Syaoran. I laughed. "Hey Mei"

"Hey Kura"

"What you up to?"

"Oh nothing, just hanging out with Syaoran." She said.

"I'll see you after school k?"

"Yeah. Remind Tomoyo."

"I will" I called over my shoulder.

"Let go of me Meiling! I have a class to get to!" I heard Syaoran yell as I rounded the corner.

When I got to class I saw Tomoyo and Eriol already there. I smiled at them and went to sit down. "Hey Moyo don't forget we're meeting Mei after school and going shopping." I said.

"Ohhh yeah I forgot! We got to get you some pretty clothes for your date on Saturday." I rolled my eyes.

"Actually Eriol, Syaoran said something about Saturday's being his day with you. I don't want to interfere with your friendship so maybe we should meet up some other time?" He raised his eyebrow.

"I don't know why he mentioned it but I talked to him and he said it's fine. I'll still spend most of my Saturday's with him. And I see him all the time at school so don't worry Kura."

I smiled. "Ok, Saturday it is."

Class dragged on for ages, and I spent most of it staring out the window wondering what clothes Tomoyo and Meiling were going to make me try on. "Hey Moyo I have to go to my locker after class so I'll meet you at the school gates ok?"

She smiled. "Ok Kura"

----------Syaoran's POV----------

It was the end of school and I had finally managed to lose Meiling. Her car had arrived part way through the day, and her mum rang to say her house is ready, so she doesn't have to stay with me. I was relieved, and she knew it. I sighed as I swung my back over my back. Having Meiling here was already causing problems. Especially since she was friends with Kinomoto.

I was about to leave when I noticed people starting to gather around the notice board. Our sports teacher was there pinning something to the board. I glanced at it and read the new notice slowly. "Soccer tryouts this Saturday for the big tournament in ONE MONTH'S time! Anyone who is interested please just turn up at 9:00am Saturday. Chance of a lifetime. All players welcome."

----------Sakura's POV----------

'What's all the fuss about?' I wondered as I saw a big group of people standing around the notice board.

"Soccer tryouts this Saturday for the big tournament in ONE MONTH'S time! Anyone who is interested please just turn up at 9:00am Saturday. Chance of a lifetime. All players welcome." I heard Syaoran read out.

My eyes widened as I turned to Tomoyo who had snuck up behind me. "Hoe! I have GOT to get into that tournament Moyo!"


	4. The Plan

**Letters ****From**** A Lover**

**By Kittycat3689**

**A/N: Well here's another chapter. The story is slowly getting more interesting.**

**This chapter is for ****EvilDunkin-Sama****and ****jennycuenca****. Thank you for your great idea****s**

**Da****-manta-ray – No it wasn't intentional, but now that you mention it I can see how you came to that conclusion. I also took your suggestion into consideration, so I hope it's easier to follow now. **

Summary: Sakura is totally happy with her life...until she realises she's falling in love. So what's making her so upset? ...The person she's falling in love with only exists through emails. And what's the catch with her so called worst enemy – Syaoran Li?

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, but I do own the ideas in this story.

---------------------------------

_**Chapter 4**_

_**The Plan**_

----------Sakura's POV----------

"Bye Moyo. Bye Mei!" I called over my shoulder as I walked through my front door. We had been shopping for hours and I had more than enough new clothes and accessories to last me the rest of my life. I sighed as I dragged all the bags behind me as I went up the stairs to my room. I had been excited after I read the notice about soccer. "All players welcome. Yeah right" I muttered. I had been to see the teacher who put the notice up, and he told me that Syaoran Li was put as captain, and that if I wanted to join I'd have to go see him. Of course I hadn't even bothered to ask him, because he would most definitely say no.

_----------Flashback----------_

_A little girl__ was standing on the edge of the park, her emerald eyes sparkling with joy. She was__ 4 years old __and __was watching a group of boys play soccer in the park. Her eyes widened as the ball came flying towards her. She took a couple of steps forward and leaped in the air to kick the ball. It hit her foot in exactly the right place and flew back across the park and through the temporary goal. The girl smiled as a couple of the boys ran over. _

_"That was great! How did you do that?" A boy with __blue hair said, his eyes sparkling. _

_"I've been practising. It's easy. I'll show you sometime." The girl replied. She had never been given this much attention before, except from her best friend. _

_"Teach me too!" said another boy with dark red hair and red/brown eyes. _

_"Who are you? I've never seen you before. I'm Kai" said another. The little girl looked at him curiously. He had the blondest hair she'd ever seen, and his eyes were as blue as the sky. _

_"I'm Sakura" She replied, holding out her hand for the boy to shake._

_"It's nice to meet you Sakura. I'm Ryu." The boy with red hair said. _

_"And I'm Eriol" said the blue haired boy. Sakura looked around at the boys and smiled._

_"I would love to teach you all sometime." She glanced at the boy who hadn't come over to see her. _

_"Are we playing or what? Why __are you all__ crowded around that girl for? Girls can't play soccer." The boy said, glaring at her._

_Eriol watched as she stared at the ground, tears starting to form in her eyes._

_"That's Syaoran. Just ignore him. He doesn't like someone else getting all the attention. Tell you what. How about the three of us meet you here tomorrow after lunch and you can teach us some stuff?" Eriol said smiling at her._

_The little girl smiled at him. "I would like that." She replied._

_"Then it's settled. See you tomorrow Sakura." The boy called Kai said, waving at her._

_"Yea see you around." Ryu and Eriol both said, racing back towards the boy called Syaoran._

_Sakura smiled. "I have some friends to play soccer with." _

_----------End Flashback----------_

I sat down on my bed, trying to hold back the tears.

DING!

I jumped, startled, and stared at my computer. '2 new messages from Soccerstar' flashed on the screen. I smiled and clicked on the first email.

_**Hey Cutie**_

_**I really would like to meet you one day. You are the only person I can really talk to. Nobody else listens. It would be too much of a coincidence if we both lived in the same place wouldn't it? I hope you don't live on the other side of the world.**__** What's your school called?**_

_**My friends tell me that I'm a jerk, and that you are going to get sick of me soon and stop emailing. I hope that doesn't happen. Your emails are what get me through each day. **_

_**Maybe your enemy has decided they don't hate you anymore? You never know, it could happen. I'm not sure I hate my enemy like I used to, but I'm still having trouble convincing myself I might like them. **_

_**Yes my name does imply I'm good at soccer. I'm the best in my school. If you came here I would let you play. What do you do in your spare time?**_

_**Lots of love**_

_**Soccerstar**_

I smiled and clicked on the second email.

_**Hey there,**_

_**You're not replying. I hope I didn't scare you or anything when I said I want to meet you. It doesn't have to be anytime real soon. Just one day...**_

_**Please reply. I miss hearing from you.**_

_**Soccerstar**_

I clicked 'reply' and was about to start typing when my dad came home.

"Sakura!" I groaned and left the blank email waiting for me to write something.

----------Syaoran's POV----------

I sighed as I signed off the internet. She hadn't replied to the message I sent her that morning. Usually by the time I get home I have a reply waiting for me. I glanced at the clock. It was already past 9pm. 'Maybe she saw through your lie.' A voice in my head said. I frowned. 'I don't think she knows I was lying when I said I'd let her play.' I argued back. 'Why didn't you tell her the truth?' 'And let her know that I don't think girls can play soccer? She would hate me.' I shook my head. I couldn't tell her that. She would stop talking to me and I didn't want that.

I couldn't wait for the new soccer tournament to start. I got to supervise the tryouts on Saturday. I frowned as I tried to remember all the people who were good at soccer in my year. Of course, Eriol, Kai and Ryu were definitely in. The four of us are the best soccer players in the school.

----------Sakura's POV----------

I was about to go and see what dad wanted, when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kura it's Tomoyo." I smiled.

"Hey Moyo, what's up?" I could hear the excitement in her voice.

"Iknowgettoourament" She said in a rush.

"Umm what?" I said confused.

"Sorry. I said 'I know how to get you into the tournament." She said slowly.

"Oh that's great Moyo but...Wait...WHAT? HOW!" I was getting excited now.

"We need to disguise you as a boy."

------------------------------

There had been some shocked silence coming from my end of the line after Tomoyo said that. Then I started warming to the idea. I absolutely refused to chop any of my hair off, but she said that we could easily hide it under a wig. We talked it all over until we came up with every possible thing that could go wrong. Finally, I agreed to her plan, which is why, 5 minutes after I got off the phone, I found myself facing my dad in the kitchen about to tell him our plan.

"So...dad?" Yes I was off to a great start. He looked at me, waiting.

"There's this soccer tournament. And tryouts are on Saturday. And I want to go for it." I said.

"Well you know I've always supported you playing soccer." He stared at me, but I was looking at the ground. "Okay, what's the catch sweetheart?"

'Time to come out and say it.' I thought. "Syaoran Li is choosing the players." I said. 'Okay, not exactly what you were meant to be saying, but you're getting somewhere now.' I ignored my thoughts.

"Oh" he replied. He knew exactly what the problem was. "I'm starting to think there's more you're not telling me." He said as I stood there in silence.

"Well. Tomoyo and I kind of came up with a plan." I said. He raised his eyebrow. "We're going to disguise me as a boy." I said, looking up to catch his reaction.

"And you need my permission for what?" I sighed. He always knew when I wasn't giving him the whole story.

"I need you to ring my school and tell them I'm going on an exchange trip to Hong Kong, and that while I am gone, you will be looking after a boy who is my age called Tristan Summers who will be attending school in my place."

I was staring at the floor when I said this, but when I heard laughing I looked up at him. "I have to give you 10 out of 10 for your imagination." I smiled hopefully. "Okay, I'll do it."

"Yes!" I ran and gave him a big hug and went to tell Tomoyo.

----------Syaoran's POV----------

It was first period on Thursday, and I still hadn't gotten an email from EmeraldCutie. I could hear Daidouji and Kinomoto whispering behind me, but I couldn't catch anything they were saying.

"Hey Syaoran" I groaned and stared up at Eriol.

"What do you want?"

"I want to know if I could miss the tryouts since you already know how good I am." He said. I looked at him suspiciously.

"Why can't you make it to tryouts?"

"It's Saturday. I have a date with Sakura." He replied.

'Ohhh perfect chance to ruin their date!' I thought. Aloud I said 'Sorry Eriol, I'm going to need you there buddy."

I jumped slightly when I saw the cold look in his eyes, but just as quickly as it came, it left again. 'Did I really see that?' I didn't have a chance to look again cause he had already walked past me.

"Hey Sakura, I actually wanted to talk to you. I heard you were leaving." I heard him say.

My ears pricked up. 'She's leaving???' I thought, panicking. 'She can't leave!'

"Yeah actually I'm doing an exchange with someone. But I'll be back in a month." She replied.

"Are you? Now I don't have to miss you as much." I groaned. I did not want to hear that. "Actually Kura I'm going to have to cancel our date on Saturday for the trials." I smiled at that.

"That's okay Eriol. I actually won't be here Saturday anyway. I'm leaving tonight. But the guy who's taking my place is good at soccer. I was hoping you could take him to the tryouts with you?" She replied.

'Hmm a month without Kinomoto. This would be interesting. Hope the new guy is nice.'

----------Sakura's POV----------

I smiled at Tomoyo. So far everything was going to plan. My date with Eriol was cancelled and, although I would never tell anyone this, I was completely relieved. I was starting to realise that I really didn't like him as anything more than a friend anyway. I saw Tomoyo writing something out of the corner of my eye, and turned to her just as she threw it at me.

'Are you coming as Tristan tomorrow?'

'Yes. Hoe! What am I going to do about my voice?' I tossed the note back.

'Pretend you're a mute?' Was the reply I got. I laughed.

'Come over tomorrow and help me get ready.' I threw the note at her and watched her read it. She gave me the thumbs up and smiled. I glanced out the window and waited impatiently for the bell to go. When it was finally lunch, I decided to sit outside under the cherry blossom trees.

"I'll meet you out there when I find Mei." She said as she walked in the opposite direction to me.

"Kura wait up!" I turned to find two boys running after me.

"Kai! Ryu! Where have you guys been all term? It's so good to see you!" I smiled at them and they smiled back.

"We extended our holidays. We weren't going to come back until tomorrow, but Eriol said you were leaving for a month and we wanted to say goodbye." Kai said, winking at me. He had always been my favourite of the four boys.

"Good luck on your exchange. We'll look after the kid who's taking your place for you." Ryu added.

"I knew I could count on you guys." I smiled and gave them both a hug.

"We'd better get going home before the principle finds us. Keep in touch through emails." Kai said as he gave me one last hug and walked off.

"I will" I promised, smiling at the thought of emailing them when I'd be right here the whole time.

"See you around Kura." Ryu yelled, and they were gone.

----------Syaoran's POV----------

I frowned as I watched the reunion going on in the school yard. I had been searching everywhere for Eriol, but I found two of my best friends, Kai and Ryu, with their arms around my girl. Wait, what am I saying? Kinomoto isn't my girl. 'Why doesn't she ever hug me like that? She loves all my friends, but she hates me.' I sighed.

"Stalking my girlfriend now are we?" I jumped and spun round to face Eriol.

"What are you talking about? I was looking for you." I replied.

"Uh huh, so do you want to explain why you need me there on Saturday, when you told Kai and Ryu they don't have to come?" Uh oh, I was in trouble now.

"They are coming. They're going to bring the new kid." I said, hoping to avoid the subject. I was about to add more, when I realised what he said to me. "Your girlfriend? I didn't know you were official."

"We're not. I was waiting for your reaction. Is there something you need to tell me?" I had a feeling he already knew exactly what I was hiding.

"Look I don't even know what I'm feeling myself. I'll get back to you." And I walked off.

"Hey Syaoran" I glared at the boy who was trying to talk to me.

"Saturday" I said angrily. I was not in the mood to talk to all the people who were hoping to get onto the team. The satisfaction I had that morning from ruining Eriol and Kinomoto's date had long gone, especially since Kinomoto wouldn't have been able to make it anyway. This was all getting too confusing. 'You will not fall for Kinomoto. This month will be good for you. Find a new girlfriend. Focus on soccer. Kinomoto is not your type of girl.' Oh who was I trying to kid?

----------Sakura's POV----------

It was after school and I had just finished saying goodbye to all my friends. I didn't realise how popular I was until everyone thought I was leaving. I smiled at Tomoyo as she came running over to me.

"Oh my god Kura I'm so excited." She said when she got to me.

"Me too. This is going to be awesome." I replied.

"Okay, so school starts at 8, so I'll come over around 7." She said.

"Oh umm ok then. I'll tell dad to wake me up early." I replied, mentally groaning. We got to the school gates and went our separate ways. "Bye Moyo" I yelled, waving.

"See you Kura" She waved back.

When I got home I went to dump my bag in my room and noticed the light on my computer flashing. I went over and shook the mouse a bit until the screen came up with a blank email.

"Hoe! I forgot to email Soccerstar back!"

I sat down to start typing.

_**Hey Soccerstar**_

_**I am **__**sooo**__** sorry that I took so long writing back! I went to write an email the other day and got distracted. **__**Sooo**__** much has been going on lately. **_

_**I feel the same way. I can tell you everything!**_

_**I just moved houses. **_I paused. Well that IS true. I moved not long ago from a house a few streets away. I smiled and continued typing._** I'm starting all over again tomorrow **__**at **__**Tomoeda**__** high**__** school. I hope everyone is nice to me. **_I paused again. That was also true. I did want everyone to be nice to 'me'.

_**I don't think you are a jerk at all. And don't worry; you didn't scare me when you said you want to meet me. Your emails help me get through my days too. **_

_**I won't have to put up with my enemy**__** anymore. I think he might leave me alone now. Hope everything with your 'enemy' goes well. **_

_**I'm sure you would let me play soccer. I hope my dreams to play with the boys come true.**_

_**All my love**__**EmeraldCutie**_


End file.
